Survival of the Determined
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: A Sequel to Tragedy Begins an Adventure. Itachi is currently still stuck with his uncle, but what has become of Sasuke? And will the pair ever cross paths again?
1. Survival of the Determined

Survival of the Determined

By: Silverwolf

People gather around a cage. Madara sits watching with a business partner. "So what do you plan to fight tonight, canines, ignorant males, what?" The other male laughs, "children." Madara looks at other male for a moment, "and you find nothing wrong with this." The other male shakes his head, "they aren't like the children you and I deal with. They are small soldiers." Madara makes a face, "I guess this will be good then."

The other male shrugs, "where's your nephew?" Madara points over towards a chair near the wall. "He still doesn't wish to be anywhere near me. You'd think I took his brother. I'm surprised he even remembers the brat." The other male shrugs, "don't tell me..." Madara makes a face, "I won't tell you he's chained to that chair until I'm ready to leave." The other male laughs loudly, "no wonder Itachi 'loves' you so." Madara shrugs, "I don't care if he loves me. I only care for his intelligence."

The pair watch as a pair of adult males step forward with a quite young teenager at each of their sides. The teenagers are blindfolded. One whines while the other is silent. Everyone laughs as they watch one of the males basicly shove the child with him into the cage after removing the blindfold. The other teen stands still. A pale skinned male unties the blindfold from the child's eyes. Onyx eyes open moments before the young teen steps into the cage in silence.

Orochimaru looks into the cage, "Sasuke, remember what happens here decides what happens to you. I don't keep the worthless. This is your first fight." The teen looks back at Orochimaru in silence. Both males take a seat near the cage as the pair of teens are allowed to stare each other down. There's a yell and the first teen moves forward. Swiftly the advancing teen finds himself along the floor of the cage. The second teen remains still and silent. The teen that was once whining rises from the ground. Again he advances towards the teen he's caged with. Swiftly he feels the floor. The other teen steps over in silence and places his bare foot along the first teen's throat. The teen along the ground whines and wraps his hands around the other boy's ankle pulling him off his feet.

Orochimaru shakes his head, "don't hesitate boy." An elastic band snaps allowing hair to fall against the neck of one of the boys. Madara makes a face realizing that one of the boys in the fight was indeed his younger nephew. The older Uchiha glances back to see if Itachi has noticed what he has realized. The eighteen year old has his head against a table uninterested. Madara gives a look of relief.

Sasuke allows the other teen to advance forward. A foot slams into the boys ribs. Sasuke closes his eyes briefly as he pulls the other boy from his feet. Once Sasuke has the other teen on the ground he begins beating the child in the ribs relentlessly. For Sasuke this wasn't about a show it was about surviving the night. The threat had been clear he would win the fight doing as much damage as possible or he would be the next child Orochimaru finished off to become ashes in the wind.

The other child screams in pain before wrapping a leg around Sasuke and throwing the boy backward. Sasuke is dazed briefly, with that the other teen pounces pounding his fist into Sasuke's back. The teen grinds his teeth against the pain of being punched repeatedly. It takes Sasuke some time to find his feet again. The other laughs a bit, "I win." Sasuke tilts his head a moment before sending his foot to the other teen's face. "This isn't about winning for me. It's about surviving the night. I lose he'll kill me so sorry."

The fight continues with the other teen holding Sasuke in a choke hold. The raven teen places his fingers between the ribs of the teen holding him and begins to pull up. _Crunch!_ There's a scream of pain. Sasuke uses it to break the hold. The teen once again lands a kick to the other teen's face and begins to push his foot down on the throat of his opponent.

Orochimaru smirks, "it seems you do wish to live, don't you boy." One teen fights to breathe clawing at his opponent's foot until he once again jerks the other boy to the floor. This time Sasuke is swift to move to where he's at least kneeling before the other teen has time to begin another pounding assault. Sasuke sweeps the other boy's feet from under him. The other boy slams against the cage. Blood flows as the teen slides down the side of the bars. Sasuke remains still.

Madara watches as the door is opened. Orochimaru has a grin across his face as he steps past the teen along the ground. Those watching cheer a bit. Sasuke's eyes close as Orochimaru ties the blindfold back into place. "Good, very good." Sasuke doesn't make a sound as he's led from the cage. The teen feels something hit around his shoulders. "put it on." The teen places his arms through the coat.

Someone wraps a hand around Sasuke's ankle the teen prepares himself to fight again. Instead there's a hand placed along his shoulder, "it's nothing." Sasuke doesn't move as someone places socks and a pair of boots along his feet. "Time to leave." Orochimaru keeps a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. The teen moves from sight in silence.

**_A/N: In case I didn't make it obvious Sasuke's now thirteen. Itachi is eighteen. Thanks for reading. Reviews are welcomed._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	2. To Pick a Lock

To Pick a Lock

By: Silverwolf

Itachi sits rattling a piece of chain. Madara looks at his nephew. "I told you before, you'd have to cut through your ankle to get that off. You aren't wandering the streets at the value you have so sit tight and be friendly." Itachi narrows his eyes. Madara laughs.

Several people enter the office in silence. Itachi places his head against the desk. Madara looks at Itachi. "For eighteen you still act like a brat." Itachi's hand wraps around a pencil from the desk. Madara moves just missing being stuck with the object. "Now, now, Itachi, there are better things to do besides stabbing family with pencils." Itachi's eyes narrow farther. The teen turns aways from Madara in the chair. Several people give Madara an odd look when they hear a chain rattle.

Madara shrugs, "ignore my nephew he's in a bad mood." A teenage blonde flops along the floor near Itachi. Madara watches as his business partner waves a hand before something is stated to the young blonde. "He's my adopted son. I figure that him being around today couldn't harm anything."

Itachi narrows his eyes at the blonde. The young teen looks at Itachi with a pair of cobalt eyes and a grin. Itachi turns away. The blonde rattles the chain locked around Itachi's ankle. The Uchiha pulls his ankle away. Instead of giving up the blonde wraps his hand around the chain pulling Itachi's ankle back towards him. As soon as the adults leave the office for a meeting the blonde starts digging through the desk. Itachi looks at the younger teen.

"What? It can't be fun to be locked there." The child makes short work of the lock. Itachi looks at the teen. "Why'd you do that?" The blonde shrugs, "you want to leave, so leave." Itachi looks at the other teen, "you'd better put it back before someone beats you." The blonde laughs a bit. "See that's the thing... I've been beat before. Besides you might want to hear what they're talking about." Itachi looks at the blonde teen, "you're weird." The blonde laughs, "you're not exactly normal. I was told you're some kind of prodigy and yet you can't pick a lock." Itachi rolls his eyes, "it's not that I can't it's more like I don't bother. There's no reason to bother anymore. Hasn't been in five years." Itachi lowers his head, "he trusted me to protect him. I couldn't even do that."

The blonde teen makes a face, "I don't have a clue what you're talking about, but come on." The younger teen snatches Itachi out of the chair pulling him along out of the office. The older teen stops in front of a cork board with pictures pinned to it. Itachi stops snatching one of the pictures from the board. The blonde teen laughs a moment, "that's the kid that won that stupid cage fight the other night." Cobalt eyes stare at Itachi, "you know something you kind of look like him." Itachi looks at the younger teen, "you know something, you're not as dumb as you act." The blonde laughs a bit, "you shouldn't insult the person the brought you out here. I'd have to get you locked back to the desk."

Itachi looks at the blonde, "so what is your name. Mostly because I want to be able to spell it right when I carve you a headstone." The blonde gives a nervous laugh, "Naruto." Itachi shakes his head lightly. Cobalt eyes look at the picture a bit, "so you know him?" Itachi narrows his eyes a bit in annoyance. "He's my brother." Naruto makes a face, "well every Saturday my father takes me out there. I've seen him a bunch of times. Sometimes he's friendly, sometimes he's like you." The blonde laughs nervously.

Itachi narrows his eyes again. The blonde grins widely. The older teen rolls his eyes. "I can't decide if you're stupid or not." The blonde laughs a bit, "I'm not telling." Itachi watches the younger teen pull Itachi into an office. "Always avoid their assistants. Mostly because you don't need the questions." Naruto pulls Itachi through one office and into another. "How the..." The blonde grins again, "I used to play hide and seek here. I know what closets or storage rooms are connected to other places." Itachi watches as the blonde moves to against the wall. "We should be able to hear everything through the vent down there." The blonde points to a spot in the wall. Itachi decides to take a seat along the floor. Both teens sit listening to the meeting they weren't supposed to know anything about. "You understand this stuff more than I do, right?" Itachi nods lightly, "correct." Naruto grins, "good then you'll be able to explain the rest of this crap to me." The pair sit silently. Naruto digs around in one of the boxes. The blonde produces a couple of cans of Pepsi from the box, "don't tell anyone I stash stuff here." Itachi shrugs, "I know nothing." Naruto grins.

**_A/N: Well we've discovered how Itachi spends the day now. Or maybe things will become interesting with a new acquaintance?_**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	3. Broken Memories

Broken Memories

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke woke in complete darkness. The teen moves to sit up. Instead a sharp pain courses through his chest. Onyx eyes close tightly; if he were to cry out it would only lead to a split skull. His eyes focus as light from the hall can be seen.

The teen decides to close his eyes to make it seem like he's still asleep. Sasuke epected whoever it was to leave as soon as they noticed he was asleep. Instead footsteps move towards the bed cautiously. The teen feels something cold against his skin. Onyx eyes open. In front of him stands a female in ragged clothing. She places her fingers into a small jar once again and then places them along the bruises on Sasuke's skin. "It's not the best smelling, but it'll make it easier to sleep. I promise." Sasuke doesn't say a word as the female continues her actions. "They tell me you won three fights your first day." Sasuke turns to where his back is towards her. The female responds to his actions by coating the skin of his back with the contents of the jar. Her hands reaches across him lightly and pulls the blankets from the bed back over him. She gives a slight smirk, "I was never here. If anything the guy that traveled with you today did this."

Sasuke turns towards her with a groan. "Be still. Try to sleep. If anything you'll still have to follow through with his training come morning." Onyx eyes stare at the female as she starts to creep from the room. "Don't worry the dogs never bother me. I'l make sure the door is shut." "Who are you?" A small chuckle can be heard, "I don't have a name because I didn't learn to fight very well. But I did learn to heal. Sleep now."

Onyx eyes start to drift closed as the girl shuts the door. "I pity all who step through these halls." The female disappears through the hall as a scream breaks through the hall along with the sounds of of snapping jaws and the menacing growls of canines can be heard. The girl disappears swiftly.

_"Itachi, I'm scared." The older male shoves the child back down through the snow. "Stay here. I'll be back, promise." Tiny hands move along the walls, realizing it's made of snow. Time passes with the child wrapped in blankets. A stuffed animal is hugged tightly. _

_ Flashes of light break up the scene. Now the same child leis in a bed wrapped up with the same stuffed wolf. Sleeping along the top blanket covered by other blankets is the older male. An arm rests around the child. The child places his head under the chin of the slightly older boy. "Brother, I'm cold." "Shh, Sasuke... you're fine." The child feels a couple of fingers poke him in the forehead. "Itachi..." A yawn destroys the rest of the statement. "Sleep Sasuke. Tomorrow we have to move on." _

_ Once again the scene is broken. The pair now step through a snow drift. The younger boy almost falls until the older boy prevents it. "I got you. Keep going." The younger of the pair grins widely and continues his steps. _

_ The scene fades from sight. Now only the boy lies along a floor. He screams and kicks. Tears stain the wood under him. "I want my brother! BRING BACK MY BROTHER! ITACHI!" The child screams and kicks the floor. Someone enters the room. The male turns the child to facing him. "Stop with all that noise. You''ll just have no voice come morning. I am the only family you have. You understand me?" _

_ The child stares and the male still crying. The male lifts the child from the floor and throws him to a bed. "You get loud enough for me to hear again and I"ll show you where your brother is." The child whines and whimpers along the bed. "GIVE ME BACK MY BROTHER!" A hand stirkes the child across the face. Blood spills to the blanket along the bed as the child scoots back against a wall. The male snatches a stuffed animal from the floor. "This comes with me." The male turns to leave and the child moves through the door. The male once again throws the child the the bed. An older male steps into view; he holds a quartet of large snarling cannines at bay. "You see them. They are just outside this door. And they like little hild for dinner." The male laughs a bit as the pair soon leave. The boy sits with his knees pulled to his chest against the wall once again. His face is stained with tears. _

Sasuke wakes again to the darkness of the room. A groan escapes as the teen moves a bit. The pain wasn't as bad as before. Onyx eyes close again with a mutter, "Itachi." The single word made it clear that the teen still remembered a time before this became his life.

**_A/N: This chapter didn't come out very well in my opinion. Anyway on to the next bit... Anyone with ideas of what he could call his 'night doctor' would be good. Thanks for reading._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	4. Travel Below

Travel Below

By: Silverwolf

Naruto steps through halls with large, covered kennels at the ends. The blonde points towards the kennels, "guard dogs." Itachi makes a face. They'd been wandering around with little interference. Someone glances towards the pale skinned male, "you do realized the blonde brought 'your pride's' brother, right?" Orochimaru nods, "it's fine. Sasuke's asleep. And will probably sleep late anyway. He went through six fights yesterday."

"The pair are just going to wander?" Orochimaru nods, "They are fine. Mostly because the his brother isn't on a floor he can access." They watch the pair wander aimlessly. Itachi looks towards Naruto. The blonde makes a face and then moves towards a door that reminds Itachi of a closet.

"What the hell are you thinking?" The blonde grins. "Play look out for me. This has a ladder downward. Other than that you can't get to the lower floors where younger fighters are." Itachi makes a face. The blonde gives a wide grin. "I'm gonna show you where to find the younger fighters." Itachi watches as Naruto pushes open the door as soon as the hall seems empty. The blonde then snatches Itachi into the space. Naruto shows Itachi how to keep the door from falling open once they disappear.

The blonde pulls a panel away to reveal a ladder traveling downward. Itachi looks at Naruto. "You sure you know what you're doing?" Naruto nods as Itachi watches the blonde disappear towards the ladder. "You coming?"

Itachi makes a face. Eventually the older raven male deccides to follow the blonde. The pair reach the bottom of the ladder to discover a series of cement style walls. Naruto pulls Itachi along with him avoiding the few people that could ask the pair questions. Itachi watches as children seem to push themselves to be noticed as fighters. Itachi makes a face as Naruto drags the older male down the hall.

The pair are silent as Naruto shoves open a door. The pair expect to find another child having tantrum. Instead the pair notice a dark room. Itachi flicks a lighter. Naruto pulls the Uchiha along. The pair do get to see a teen asleep along the bed. Naruto grins a bit. "Told you the younger fighters were down here."

Itachi steps forward almost silently. His eyes start to focus in the dim light. Slowly he realizes Sasuke sleeps in the bed. The raven teen turns away from the flickering of the lighter. Itachi reaches towards Sasuke. Naruto grabs the older Uchiha's hand. "I wouldn't wake him. He doesn't like it."

Itachi snickers a bit. "I remember." Itachi slowly places his hand against the pillow Sasuke sleeps along. The teen shoves his face under the blankets. Itachi waits silently as Naruto looks towards him "What are we waiting for?"

Itachi looks at Naruto, "when Sasuke was younger I used to wait here like this until he woke up. It was the only way he wouldn't act like a nightmare when his eyes opened." Naruto shakes his head. The blonde wasn't sure about waiting until someone woke, especially since they weren't supposed to be in the lower chambers of where they were to begin with.

Cobalt eyes look at Itachi as a hand rubs against the side of the sleeping teen's face. Slowly his eyes come open. "I swear if you are watching me sleep or something I'm going to beat the crap out of you." Itachi watches Sasuke as his younger brother slowly turns towards him. Sasuke narrows his eyes, "go away."

Naruto pokes Sasuke in the shoulder. The raven teen looks at the blonde one. "Naruto? How the hell did you get down here?" The blonde grins, "I won't tell. Mostly because I don't think you need to be in trouble if I get caught. I brought someone to see you."

"Who?" "Your brother." Sasuke narrows his eyes. "That's not funny." The blonde points towards Itachi, "I'm not being funny." Sasuke turns in the direction Naruto is pointing in. the younger Uchiha's eyes go wide as he notices Itachi.

**_A/N: Will Sasuke believe what he sees? Or will Itachi have to prove it to him? And will the roaming pair be able to return later?  
_**

**_ItachiSilverwolf _**


	5. Reflexes

Reflexes

By: Silverwolf

Onyx eyes narrow slightly. Itachi turns as he hears a door open. Sasuke shoves the pair towards the shadows. Onyx eyes focus on the opening door. A platinum blonde steps through the door. "You're awake, interesting."

Sasuke narrows his eyes. "What do you want Kimimaro?" The blonde snickers a bit. "Lord Orochimaru requests your presence with him." Sasuke laughs a bit, "he can wait a bit. I'm not even dressed." Sasuke waves his hand towards the door. "And you can wait outside. This is my room."

Kimimaro steps back outside shutting the door. Sasuke looks towards the shadows a moment. "Naruto, take him out of here. Leaving here would only place him in danger. Though..." The raven teen slowly rises from the bed. Sasuke shivers as cold air hits his skin. He places an arm around Naruto briefly, "thank you. Don't get caught."

The blonde watches the other teen slip away after releasing the slight embrace. Sasuke glances across the room as a panel slides open. The teen smirks as he notices the same petite female from the other night. "Feeling any better?" Sasuke offers her a slight nod. He points towards Naruto and Itachi. The girl grins slightly, "sure. Anything you need." The girl pulls the pair towards the panel and pulls it into place as Kimimaro pushes the door open again.

"You dressed yet?" Sasuke stands half-dressed. "Impatient much?" The teen pulls a pair of shirts on and shoves his feet into a pair of boots. Kimimaro stands silently as Sasuke ties the laces of the boots. The pair leave the room.

~[X]~

Naruto looks towards the female in ragged clothing. The girl smirks slightly. "I can get you back up where you were. Don't worry. I'll follow whatever request he gives me. He's been feeding me." Itachi looks at the girl only to receive a tilt of her head in reply. "You must be his brother. He calls for you in his sleep sometimes."

The girl grins slightly, "and you, young master, your father would have a tantrum if he knew you were down here alone." Naruto laughs, "you're not going to tell him. Neither is Deidara." The female nods lightly as she begins to take them back to higher levels of the building.

Naruto grins a bit. "He was happy to see you. But he's also worried about what they would do to you." Itachi sighs a bit. "This wouldn't have happened in the first place if I could've protected him." Naruto shakes his head, "it would've happened. Your uncle arranged this. Understand that first." Itachi looks at the blonde. "How do you know?"

Naruto tilts his head, "because Kakuzu adopted me. He has a hand in this business and your uncle's business. So I know a lot of things." Itachi frowns as the female opens a panel. The pair slip through. Naruto glances around the room. "We're in a library." Itachi makes a face. "Tell me how that helps us." Naruto grins. "You'll see."  
As if on cue a group of people step into the room. Naruto and Itachi stand silently between the shelves of books. The blonde acts if he's been showing the older teen how to find books along the shelves. Someone gives a sigh of relief. A honey blonde steps into view. "Naruto, you shouldn't disappear so quick, yeah." The younger blonde grins slightly, "sorry Deidara. I won't tell my father I wandered away if you won't." Deidara looks at Naruto, "I'm not looking for a punishment, yeah."

Naruto points towards the blonde, "he's Deidara. My father assigned him to watching over me." Itachi nods. The long haired blonde makes a slight face and crosses his arms. Naruto laughs as Itachi narrows his eyes a bit, "did you first live here?"

Deidara looks at Itachi, "you talking to me, yeah." Itachi nods, "I am speaking to you." The blonde narrows a pair of crystal eyes towards Itachi, "I started out here. Then got picked by Kakuzu. Better than remaining here, yeah."

Naruto watches as several other people step into the door. "YOU TELL ME MY SON IS MISSING AND I FIND HIM SAFE AND SOUND IN THE COMPANY OF HIS PROTECTOR, WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT OROCHIMARU!" Naruto looks towards Deidara only to receive a casual shrug from the blonde. Itachi stands with Naruto. The older raven wasn't about to share the adventure they'd had without the guard.

Deidara steps across the floor lightly continuing to flank Naruto and the younger blonde moves through the library. Itachi tilts his head as the male that was yelling steps forward. "Itachi, you probably don't find much of this place interesting. Your uncle swears you've read every book back home though." The raven teen shrugs slightly, "he was just showing me. There's no harm in that, is there?" The older male ruffles Naruto's hair. "I guess there isn't."

**_A/N: Sorry about the wait. I've been a bit busy with other things. Also no one's given me a name for the girl yet so I'm still waiting. Sowhat'd you think?_**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	6. Disappear

Disappear

By: Silverwolf

Madara enters into a room yelling. The older Uchiha blinks finding the room empty. "ITACHI!" There is no repsonse. He steps through a door to a bathroom. Knocking on the door leaves him without a reply. Madara snatches the door open along with a closet door. His eyes scan all three areas to find nothing out of place. "ITACHI!" Once again the male recieves no reply. Madara begins dialing a phone. As soon as there's a voice on the other end Madara begins giving them orders to find Itachi.

Madara calls the staff to the house. He begins 'drilling' them for answers to Itachi's whereabouts. He discovers none of the staff has seen Itachi after the eighteen year old went to bed claiming to be ill early last night. Next, the older Uchiha calls Kakuzu asking if the male has seen Itachi. The response he recieves is laughter. "I told you treating him the way you have wouldn't work. He's done run off." Madara slams the cell phone shut angrily. "Where the hell did that boy run off to? I should've just accepted the offer I had on the table for him as well." Madara gives orders to the staff to search throughout the house for Itachi.

~[X]~

Itachi sits silently as a bus pulls away from the station. The teen was hell bent on disappearing. He'd left some time during the night taking refuge under the roof of a store when the chill of the air bothered him. He couldn't say he didn't receive an odd look while roaming the shop, but he wasn't worried about it. Cash exchanged hands when Itachi decided he didn't like being dressed in the high end clothing he'd left the house in.

Word of his disappearence had now hit the news. Though Itachi now looked far too 'dressed down' to be the missing teen on the screen. The fact that his uncle made a point to be sure to tell them all the uncanny length of Itachi's hair bothered the teen only briefly before he deicided to leave the tailed hair hidden in the coat. Itachi moved along the streets in silence. His eyes keeping watch only for street signs.

A woman's voice attracted Itachi's attention just briefly. The female he heard begins to take steps passing by Itachi. As she does her hand brings the waist length raven hair from Itachi's coat. The teen turns bursts into a run. The redhead laughs some. "I'll let you run. Maybe it'll strike up a riot where I stay."

Itachi stop a length away panting for air. His eyes scan to see if he was followed. Itachi then decides to step into a shop for a bit. Breakfast becomes a bit of snatched up snacks as Itachi finds his way in leaving the busy main street behind. Almost deserted side streets welcomed Itachi with frozen ground. Itachi makes a face before deciding to walk the side of partially cleared streets instead of the frozen walkways.

The teen buries his hands deep in his pockets as he continues his path. He discards the wrappers from his snack into a trash can silently. The sound of a beeping horn makes the teen glance over his shoulder. "You looking for a ride?" Itachi shakes his head and continues walking. The teen makes a swift turn away from the vehicle.

Itachi continues his path until he decides to step into a library. Once again he tucks his tailed hair into his coat and begins to step through the shelves of books in the silence that was comforting to the teen. As he continues his path he slowly joins a large study group from a high school. Itachi chooses to 'blend in' and follows the students up the stairs. A slight smirk appears briefly upon the teen's face as he realizes the visitng students are stepping into a large lecture hall for a presentation on the library. It seems for now Itachi had a place to hide.

**_A/N: Itachi left his uncle's house, where will he find shelter now? Or will he return to where he lived begging for forgiveness from his uncle? Will word spread to Sasuke? And if it does what will the younger Uchiha do?_**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	7. Evade and Fight

Evade and Fight

By: Silverwolf

Madara sits within a large hall. From what he had learned there wasn't a way for Sasuke to learn his brother had disappeared yet. However, there also wasn't a way for Madara to recruit anyone from Orochimaru's stronghold to help him this time either.

Kabuto sits tapping along the side of the chair silently. "I can't help you without word from the Lord. And he hasn't called in with the latest status yet. He's been on the road with his latest 'money-maker'. So you'll have to wait, also how long has he been missing?" Madara makes a face, "three days." Kabuto shrugs lightly, "well I can tell you those allowed to roam the streets for errands haven't seen him." Madara growls low, "when I find Itachi I think I'll break every bone I can."

Kabuto shakes his head, "it won't make him wish to stay. It'll only bring about a period of time where you're waiting on him. I'm certain you don't want that." Madara looks at Kabuto, "when he brings you word tonight tell him about the situation and ask him the price." Kabuto nods as the older Uchiha leaves the room.

Someone steps into the room almost silently. "Lord Orochimaru's on the phone." Kabuto takes the phone from the young teen. "How are things where you are?" "Quite well." "Is the boy near you?" Kabuto hears laughter. "No, he's alseep. He's been through five fights in three hours." "Well Madara came by today. He wants me to begin a hunt for the older brother." Kabuto once again hears laughter. "If I use _mine_ to hunt 'big brother' then I would be exposing my _prize_ to the past. And I'm not willing to do such. If that teen is missing it isn't my problem. I heard someone gave him a nice offer and he refused. Hell, I gave him a nice offer and he refused. Let him hunt the older sibling. I have records to keep for this one."

Kabuto hears the commotion coming from the other end of the conversation. "Dammit, Suigetsu if you wake that boy and he kills you I'm out a fighter. Leave him to sleep." Kabuto smirks a bit, "it seems that blonde still don't approve of the little raven." Kabuto hears Orochimaru laugh, "well I doubt he could since the 'little raven' just pushed a butter knife through Suigetsu's palm." Kabuto laughs.

"Well allow a small group to hunt for the older sibling. Mostly because I could be at risk of losing this one if I don't put forth an effort. If they find him then they find him. If they don't...well I can't solve that. If that teen is as smart as the Uchiha stated he is then he's all ready found shelter somewhere."

Kabuto nods lightly, "I understand Lord Orochimaru. I do wish you a great profit and a swift return." Orochimaru laughs, "Profit and return is easy. Mostly because I keep my escape artist blindfolded. The Uchiha should learn that. Oh, and he had his first fight until death." Orochimaru laughs, "he did rather well."

Kabuto smirks, "could he follow through." Orochimaru laughs a bit. "It took he while to follow through. So there was a bit of hesitation, but unlike the rest he isn't awake thinking about it. He's asleep."

~[X]~

Itachi hits the floor hard. The teen groans before he starts back to his feet. The older male laughs a bit. "Too rough for you boy?" Itachi shakes his head, "I told you not to hold back. I have to learn in days what Sasuke ha learned in years. I can do this."

Kisame shakes his head, "you do realize you're the first to come to me to learn to kill like his 'toy soldiers'." Itachi makes a face, "I'm hoping I won't have to kill. I learned before that no matter how I fight I still have weaknesses. I lost my brother because of that. I won't let what happened be permanent."

The older male laughs loudly. "Even if you do manage to figure you how to 'free' your brother. He won't ever be the same. He's learned to kill for years. And that does have an effect upon someone." Itachi looks at Kisame, "so have you. And if you ask me there's still a few redeeming qualites to you." Kisame laughs, "don't be fooled. How the did you find us all anyway." Itachi shrugs, "well there's a blonde teen that watches over a younger blonde teen. I figured out how to get here through him. I think he's still pssed at me over forcing the information out of him."

Kisame laughs, "well around here you'll have to put in the time to earn your keep. I don't deal with free-loading brats. So be sure to say attention to what you learn as much as you pay attention to what you know about fighting." Itachi nods slightly before taking Kisame to the ground. "You mean like that." The older male laughs loudly.

**_A/N: Itachi plans to find a way to bring Sasuke freedom, will it work? And will Sasuke be able to join the rest of society by the time Itachi figures out how to free his brother?_**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	8. Lost Myself

Lost Myself

By: Silverwolf

Orochimaru sits along a stairway. Sasuke sits silently a few stairs away. The older male brought the teen back 'home' after an older fighter did his best to dislocate the younger teen's shoulder. While he didn't succeed before Sasuke harmed him the older teen was able to cause the young Uchiha severe pain.

Sasuke keeps the sore arm against him as Orochimaru demands for Kabuto to have a 'look' at it. The raven teen doesn't give the older silver haired teen access. Instead he keeps the arm under a baggy sweatshirt. Orochimaru gives a low growl and begins to give Sasuke orders. Sasuke narrows his eyes and rises from the stairs instead of allowing Kabuto the even see the injured arm.

Several of the older fighters in Orochimaru's stronghold give a look of surprise. Apparently Sasuke wasn't about to perfectly obey. The raven teen steps into the building and makes his way through maze of stairways and hallways to his room without another word. Sasuke chooses to _lock_ both Kabuto and Orochimaru out of the room.

The raven teen looks across the room as he hears a panel move. Sasuke isn't surprised to see the same female that appeared before him several times. "Hiding?" Sasuke shakes his head. The female gives half a smirk. She places an arm around Sasuke. The raven teen hisses as her weight is pressed against his injured arm.

"Something wrong?" Sasuke shakes his head. The female instead decides to move the sweatshirt slightly. She notices the other teen's arm inside of it. Sasuke blinks slightly as she removes the shirt without causing the inuured arm to have to be moved. The female then begins to move the arm slightly. Sasuke gives her some protest. The girl disappears briefly before returning with a few supplies.

The raven teen hisses as she places some pressure along his arm. "It's not broken. The damage is to the tissue." She begins covers the arm in the same salve Sasuke had smelled before. He watches as the female begins to create a sling to keep his arm against him. "There's a possiblity they'll be pissed that you can't fight right now." Sasuke narrows his eyes a bit. The female steps back some. "Don't let them take away the person you were before you came here."

Sasuke turns away from her. "What do you know? You didn't know me before I got here." The raven teen lowers his head slowly, "my memories are broken since coming here. You should know I hardly remember who I was before I learned to kill for _him_." The female shakes her head lightly, "even though that's true I know you still have pieces of who you were. You have to."

Sasuke looks at the female. "I don't have to have anything. I'm hoping the fights will finish me before I actually have to wake up to the things I've been _forced_ to do." Filthy strands of hair fall in front of the female's eyes, "I think I should tell you. Your bother left your uncle. He's been roaming around for a couple weeks now." Sasuke closes his eyes, "at least one of us can have freedom. I don't expect Madara to allow Itachi to just roam."

The girl nods lightly, "Orochimaru sent some of them to find your brother. They haven't had luck." Sasuke gives the female a slight smirk, "hopefully Itachi's found a place he isn't going to become noticed by that _snake_ or his _soldiers_." The girl shrugs lightly, "I wouldn't know if he has. I only know what I've heard. And you should rest considering you just came back."

Sasuke shakes his head, "eventually sleep will win. Until then I have to find out where my brother is." The raven teen digs around in a drawer with his uninjured arm. He tosses a bit of clothing towards the girl. "I don't wish to upset you but you coud use a bath."

The girl lowers her head. Sasuke pulls her along to a bathroom. He leaves the stack of clothing sitting along a chair and turns on the water. He pushes the girl towards the warm water silently. For a moment she looks at Sasuke. The raven teen steps away leaving the female alone to wash up. Sasuke decides to stretch out along the bed in the room as if waiting for someone to enter the room. His left hand wraps around a knife he'd left concealed by the mattress. If anyone found the female just a room away there would be trouble for Sasuke. Despite that the teen dedided he would defend her if he had to. Even injured he could _deal _damage to any of the fighters living in the stronghold.

**_A/N: Sasuke now knows Itachi's gone missing. What has become of the older Uchiha? What will Sasuke decide? Can he find who he once was or is that person gone for good? Also I'm still waiting on a name for his forgotten companion?_**

_**ItachiSilverwolf**_


	9. Tired

Tired

By: Silverwolf

Kisame looks at Itachi, "sore?" The Uchiha stretches with a groan, "a bit." The older male shakes his head slightly, "multiple what you feel by ten, that's how your younger brother feels. There are no breaks for those in _that_ stronghold." Itachi makes a face, "how can they fight someone until..." Deidara cuts off Itachi's sentence, "you fight until you can't stand. At that point they force you to give them two more fights. They call it conditioning a fighter. It works well along with running, yeah."

Itachi shakes his head. "So where have you been this morning, yeah." The Uchiha shrugs as if he doesn't understand the question. Azure eyes turn towards Naruto as the younger blonde makes himself comfortable along the couch. Deidara looks towards Itachi as the Uchiha looks at Kisame, "you owe me two hours of your time for cutting things short yesterday."

Kisame nods lightly and begins to follow the Uchiha out of the room. Deidara shakes his head, "beat his ass Kisame, yeah." The older male laughs loudly. Itachi glances towards Deidara silently. The blonde shivers a bit as the Uchiha narrows his eyes in a glare.

Naruto lies stretched out watching television as Kisame and Itachi begin a spar in another room. Deidara shrugs lightly and wanders to watch the pair _fight_. It seemed the raven learned swiftly. As Kisame tires he allows a new person to take his place.

Hidan throws the raven across the room. Itachi doesn't remain along the floor long before narrowing his eyes and evaluating the male in front of him. Hidan watches the smirk slowly appear on Itachi's face, "what the fuck do you think you're gonna do?" Itachi waits until Hidan moves forward. The raven remains still as Hidan begins his assault. Itachi moves forward after a shot from the other male splits his lip. The raven uses his fingers to cause the other male extreme pain. Itachi holds pressure to the nerve until Hidan lowers himself to his knees. "What the fuck did you do?" Itachi steps away panting slightly, "used a pressure point." Kisame laughs loudly.

Hidan looks at Itachi, "next time I'm going to fuck you up." Itachi shrugs, "who told you you had next time?" Kisame laughs as Hidan leaves the room frustrated. Itachi looks at Kisame, "one more time, old man." Kisame shakes his had, "I'll let you rest a bit. Mostly because you'll learning to hurt me without even leaving marks." Itachi shrugs, "it's a gift."

Naruto steps into the room curiously. The younger blonde looks to Deidara, "he stay's here?" The older blonde nods. "He does now. Hopefully you can keep a secret from your _father, yeah._" Naruto nods, "I won't tell. If he stays here I'll get to watch him fight too. That seems like fun."

Itachi shrugs, "what I did isn't anything special. All you have to know is where nerves run." The younger blonde laughs a bit as Hidan sits silently. Naruto looks at Itachi, "why even bother to fight them?" Itachi steps froward and rasies his guard in front of Deidara, "because I'm going to figure out how to give my brother freedom." Naruto shakes his head, "you do know the only way your brother could possibly know freedom is if you choose to fight his battles."

Itachi looks at Naruto, "I don't plan to give up my own freedom. There has to be a way to convince them to let my brother go." Naruto shakes his head, "no one walks from from that guy. Especially if he put in the time to train them and the money to provide their basic needs." Itachi steps backward silently as Deidara moves forward.

The older blonde looks at Naruto, "you should move. If I'm going to give him a challenge I can't have you in the way, yeah." Naruto laughs lightly, "no offense Deidara but he's to prepared for you to challenge him." The older blonde looks at the younger blonde as Naruto decides against Itachi and Deidara being opponents.

Naruto watches as Kisame looks at Itachi, "if I were you I'd try a really warm shower and then some sleep. Mostly because I haven't seen you do more than go over every move you've learned since you got here with little sleep." Itachi shakes his head, "I'm not going to let them keep Sasuke any longer than I have to." Naruto looks at Itachi, "that's a sutpid thought. If you don't take care of yourself while you can you won't be of any use to your brother when you do go after him. You should listen once in awhile."

**_A/N: Will Naruto keep the fact he knows where to find Itachi a secret? Will Itachi ever feel prepared enough to issue a challenge for his brother's freedom?_**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	10. Challenge for Freedom

Challenge for Freedom

By: Silverwolf

Itachi steps forward. A grin crosses Orochimaru's face, "you truly believe you're prepared to fight someone with the challenge you just stated." Itachi nods, "I won't go back on what I said. It'll be either his freedom or the loss of my own. I'm not a stupid child." Orochimaru looks towards Suigetsu, "bring me Sasuke." The platinum blonde nods and steps away in silence.

Itachi watches a silver haired male steps into the room. The pair speak to each other for a bit before Orochimaru's attention returns to Itachi. "I'll give you a chance to step away before this becomes an official challenge. Itachi narrows his eyes, "you won't be mocking me when I'm walking away from here with my brother." Several people shake their head. Someone else steps forward. "I'm ready when you begin. I'll give you first hit."

Itachi looks at the other male, "I don't need a handicap. I can fight." Orochimaru laughs, "Kidomaru, I'll let you decide how you wish to injure that fool." Itachi looks at Orochimaru as the platinum blonde from before returns into the older Uchiha's view; standing with Suigetsu is Sasuke. A chain rattles loud enough for Itachi to hear it. Orochimaru looks at Itachi, "obivously he won't be watching this."

The older Uchiha narrows his eyes as he notices the blindfold. The rattling chain is locked around the younger Uchiha's waist with the raven teen's hand cuffed to it. Itachi turns his attention back to Kidomaru only to receive a handful of sand to his eyes.

The fight begins with the older Uchiha unable to see. Kidomaru takes Itachi to the ground. Itachi fights to clear the debris from his eyes and tries to defenc himself at the same time. Kidomaru kicks the other male repeatedly in the ribs. Itachi grabs Kidomaru's foot and pulls taking the other male to the ground.

Itachi pushes himself from the sand and wipes at his eyes again. Though his eyes are still irritated Itachi proves to have some sight as he kicks Kidomaru in the mouth. Kidomaru hits the ground once again. As his hands move to cover his face Itachi begins to treat the male the same as he was treated before.

Kidomaru snatches Itachi to the ground and moves to begin to beat on the Uchiha. Itachi maintains defending himself against the pinned attack until he's able to hook his leg around Kidomaru. As Itachi pushes his leg backward the other male goes flying back as well. Itachi then moves to begin an attack of his own.

Orochimaru turns his attention to Sasuke. The thirteen year old doesn't seem phased by the sounds around him. The teen was well aware of a fight happening even when Orochimaru placed a hand along his shoulder and made him take a seat along the floor. It seemed all Sasuke was prepared for was his turn to fight.

Orochimaru's attention returns to the fight as Kidomaru picks up another handful of sand. His intention is to blind Itachi once again. Insead Itachi forces the other male to drop the sand. Kidomaru moves away from the Uchiha's grasp to create a new strategy. Itachi watches the other male closely as Kidomaru steps forward.

Suigetsu throws a piece of chain towards the pair of fighters. Kidomaru picks up the weapon. Itachi watches the other male swing the chain. The Uchiha steps forward ducking the piece swing. The second swing of the chain catches Itachi in the arm. A loud hiss of pain can be heard. Kidomaru laughs as he swings the chain a third time. Itachi moves back a bit and removes his sweatshirt. The Uchiha waits catching the chain in the shirt during it's path towards him. Itachi throws the chain aside after freeing it from Kidomaru's grasp. The Uchiha then drops the sweatshirt and grabs Kidmaru's shirt trapping the older male in the material as he snatches it up. Itachi then takes Kidomaru to the ground. The Uchiha begins punching the other male repeatedly before using the removed sweatshirt as a weapon. He chokes Kidomaru until the other male loses conciousness.

Itachi turns his attention towards Orochimaru. "Go ahead kill him Uchiha. It's the only way you'll ever get your brother back." A petite female coated in filth is shoved to the sand coated pit. "And her too." Itachi looks at the female expecting her to fight. Instead she begs for Itachi not to harm her.

Orochimaru watches as Sasuke fights to rise to his feet with Suigetsu holding the teen down. The pale male laughs as Itachi shakes his head. "I won't kill anyone. I'm not one of your _soldiers_." Suigetsu closes his eyes in pain as Sasuke slams the back of his head against the standing male. Orochimaru laughs, "clever boy."

Itachi places the female behind him as Orochimaru moves towards the sand coated pit. The pale male unlocks the chain from Sasuke's waist and then unlocks the handcuffs around the teen's wrists. As the blindfold is pulled away he shoves the raven teen to the sand below. "Take him. It doesn't matter because he'll never be the same."

Sasuke rises to his feet swiftly. The teen wipes the bit of blood from his hands unto his pants as prepares to defend himself. "Sasuke, there's no need to fight." The younger teen blinks, "Itachi?" The older teen nods, "I told you before I would protect you." Sasuke watches as the female moves forward. She sheds the filth coated shirt to reveal a clean one. The girl begins tearing the end of the shirt to use it to wrap Sasuke's hands. The younger teen looks at Itachi. An arm embraces the older teen. "You damn idiot! He could've killed you Itachi!"

**_A/N: This is the end to this series. Let me know if you feel there should be a sequel or not. Other than that, thanks for reading. And if you want a sequel also give me a name for the girl._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


End file.
